Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upper part of a bend segment for a chain conveyor provided with a conveyor chain movable over a track with at least one bend zone, which upper part consists of at least one substantially U-shaped element made of plastic, which element comprises two legs forming the rails over which the chain can move as well as a connecting portion connecting the legs of the element with each other, and which chain is provided with links each provided with a substantially rectangular bearing surface and a connection system situated below the bearing surface, the successive links being hingedly coupled to each other through the connection systems thereof.
Such an upper part for a bend segment is known from Dutch patent application 9100690. In the known bend segment the links consist at least partly of a magnetizable material, and permanent magnets are accommodated in spaces recessed in the bottom face of the connecting portion connecting the solid legs, and the spaces for the magnets are provided in the bottom face. This provides the advantage, among others, that the bend segment is suitable both for use with plastic chains whose chain links are coupled through hinge pins from a ferromagnetic material, and for use with metal chains whose chain links are made from a ferromagnetic material. The magnets then ensure that the bearing surfaces of the chain links remain flat on the rails in the bend. The known bend segment further comprises a lower or return part for guiding the returning portion of the conveyor chain, which does not carry any products. There also exist upper parts of bend segments where the facing side surfaces of the legs of the bend segment are provided with guide slots or extend at an angle relative to the transport surface. The connection systems of the chain links are then provided with projecting lips (tabs) or slanting surfaces formed on the side, which cooperate, respectively, with the slots or the side surfaces extending at an angle, in order to keep the chain links made of plastic or metal flat in the bend.